Ethereal Sin (Preview)
by sh04e
Summary: When the God of Mischief blindly entered a portal with no destination in mind, it took him to an interesting place; one that was hidden from all the gods and goddesses in the realm. (This is a preview for my upcoming tsuruichi novel ! It will be available for international purchase. Kindly read the notes at the end of the preview.)
1. Preview Part 1

**Preview Part 1**

Mikazuki gestured to the small pink newly developed barrier to the 3 brothers. It was taller than all of them with its base stretching from the ground.

"This is a portal. You can use it to travel anywhere in the heavenly realm. Wherever you wish to go, just picture it or say its name, and walk through. To get back however,-"

"HERE I GO!" Tsurumaru excitedly shouted as he dived head first into the portal. The surface swallowed Tsurumaru's whole body and shined once; an indication of a successful transport.

Shokudaikiri and Ookurikara simply stood sentry in front of the portal and then simultaneously turned to a shocked Mikazuki who was gaping at it.

"…oh dear. If Tsurumaru doesn't know how to get back, he may be forever lost in the realm… wherever he may be." Mikazuki looked worriedly at the watery surface of the barrier.

"Good riddance." Ookurikara finally said.

Shokudaikiri gave a good smack on the back of his brother's head.

* * *

"WOAH!"

After a painless stumble, Tsurumaru found himself looking past branches and leaves. His body felt heavy which could only mean he was being suspended in the air. He tried moving his arms and legs and then he sighed.

"I can't believe the stupid portal sent me to get stuck in a tree."

With just a slight movement of his body, the branch that held him up broke.

"Oh no." he managed to say before his inevitable fall onto the ground.

"..ouch… My butt…!"

There was suddenly a distant chorus of laughter before a pair of footsteps sounded too close. And then there was a gasp.

Tsurumaru looked up to two children who looked petrified to see him.

"…hi?" greeted the God of Mischief experimentally.

They almost flinch at his speech before turning around and running frantically to where they came from, "ICHI-NII!"

"No wait wait!" Tsurumaru rushed to get up in order to chase after them, "I didn't mean to scare you! I just—"

Tsurumaru had just followed them and made a turn at a huge tree when suddenly, there was nothing in front of him except a lush green clearing.

"…how did-…"

Tsurumaru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "One fall and you're already seeing things. Great."

He was about to turn but then he heard whispers from the clearing.

Tsurumaru gulped and examined the clearing from where he stood, "Hello?"

The whispers increased in volume until he could just about make out what they were saying.

"That's him!"

"He doesn't look very threatening."

"You'd never know."

"How did he even get here?"

Tsurumaru's eyebrows danced in confusion. Where was it all coming from?!

All of a sudden, a single voice silenced them all, "It's alright. He doesn't mean us any harm. Undo the illusion, Midare."

Something seemed to shimmer in front of Tsurumaru before the green clearing dissipated to reveal a far more….surprising view.

The God of Mischief was stunned to see a group of children and teenagers, dressed in light clothing and shorts or rolled up pants, all huddling in the shallow waters of their pond behind a single adult. There was suddenly a house in view and also various other homely settings.

The two children he had scared were clutching desperately onto the adult's pants as they eyed him cautiously. They hid even more now that Tsurumaru could see them.

"I told you, it's alright."

Tsurumaru's attention finally went to the owner of that clear voice. He was greeted by a sweet smile on a wet dripping face, "Welcome, Tsurumaru."

* * *

"You're wearing some really cute shorts there!" Tsurumaru laughed.

He failed to notice the immediate turn of heads from the younger brothers. They were suddenly all on guard.

Ichigo remained calm and ignored his brothers' warning alarms going off. He tried to push Tsurumaru's buttons by looking shy and trying to cover up his thighs, "Forgive me for the indecent display."

Tsurumaru shook his hands, "No no! They look good on you! You could rock anything really. You've got the height, the face, you'd look perfect wearing anything."

Ichigo looked perplexed for a moment and so did his brothers.

They continued their walk to the front door of the house followed vaguely by the Awataguchi brothers.

"Well, here we are!" Tsurumaru proudly exclaimed, "It was great meeting you guys, sorry for intruding!"

"Not at all." Ichigo smiled.

As Tsurumaru gripped the door handles, Ichigo called after him.

The God of Mischief turned his head, "Yeah?"

"You… don't know who I am, do you?"

Tsurumaru pursed his lips and looked away in thought. Suddenly, he was smiling and approaching Ichigo, "Of course I do!"

Ichigo dared himself not to take a step backward as Tsurumaru came close to him. Ichigo could sense everyone behind him getting ready to attack if the God of Mischief laid a finger on him. But Tsurumaru looked pretty much indifferent to his surroundings. Was he an idiot or did he just not care?

He leaned forward much to everyone's concern only to whisper in Ichigo's right ear, "You're a cutie~"

Ichigo stood still. He let the words sink in. Tsurumaru had retreated with a goofy smile on his face, anticipating Ichigo's reaction.

A rare sound suddenly filled the room; a warm delightful sound that had been long forgotten. Ichigo Hitofuri laughed.

* * *

"He's the God of Fertility?!" Tsurumaru made questioning head gestures at Mikazuki, "NO WAAAAY"

Mikazuki squinted his eyes to find a response, "..yes way?"

Tsurumaru held up his hand at Mikazuki, "Don't even try."

"Well, why are you so surprised? It should be obvious."

Tsurumaru shook his head, "No not really. He didn't come off…as sensual or anything. I mean I thought the God of Fertility was like always flirting or maybe not really a… family man?"

"I'll be sure to tell him that."

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT."

* * *

"Your exterior mirrors a childish and playful demeanour."

Ichigo turned to Tsurumaru and gently cupped his face. He looked deep into Tsurumaru's eyes and spoke almost breathlessly, "But your eyes… They reflect a whole different character. There is more in you that you choose not to show."

Tsurumaru couldn't help but lean in further as Ichigo spoke of a side of him he had successfully hid from everyone his whole life, "Perhaps a secret. Or maybe…you are hiding.. the real you."

Their faces were so close, barely an inch apart. Everything was perfect. Tsurumaru closed his eyes and was about to kiss Ichigo when he heard a chuckle.

The God of Mischief felt Ichigo's whole presence leave him, forcing him to open his eyes.

Ichigo was already 5 steps in front of him, smiling playfully, "I thought I wasn't sensual enough to sway you, Tsurumaru."

* * *

Tsurumaru poked Ichigo's puffy cheeks caused by the squishing of his face against the pillow he was hugging. Both Tsurumaru and Yagen watched from their crouched position beside Ichigo's futon as it took no effect.

"He's not going to wake up, is he?"

Yagen shrugged, "If our screams won't wake him, what makes you think poking his cheek will?"

"Ichigooooo~ Wake uuuuup~" Tsurumaru tried calling out.

But Ichigo continued sleeping. He was sleeping messily on his stomach, completely unguarded; his thighs could be seen, obi belt loose, yukata was sliding off his shoulders and everything.

"Maybe we could try the spray bottle." suggested the God of Mischief.

"Spray bottle?"

"Yeah. Wait don't tell me you've never tried that before."

Yagen shook his head. The young god stood up and sighed, "We gave up trying a long time ago. Ichi-nii knows he's a heavy sleeper. Granted he doesn't fall asleep quite as often as the rest of us do."

Tsurumaru let out a puff of frustrated air, "Alright fine but I'm not going to let him sleep for days. I can fix his sleeping habits. Just get the spray bottle and fill it up with cold water."

"Sure."

While Yagen left on the quick errand, Tsurumaru opted to stare at the God of Fertility's peaceful face. He looked like a child for some reason. With his eyes closed, the maturity that hid within was invisible. Thus, all that was left was the unadulterated innocence of Ichigo's facial features.

Tsurumaru giggled, "I should catch you sleeping more often, Ichigo."

However, compared to the face, Ichigo's other exposed skin was….pretty alluring and erotic.

Tsurumaru's eyes drifted to how the yukata had drooped so low on Ichigo's back that he could clearly see the other's defined shoulder blades. It was rather inviting actually.

The God of Mischief moved on impulse. He leaned forward and hovered over Ichigo's pliant body. All he had to do was go down and…

It was an audible peck in between Ichigo's scapula but still, the God of Fertility remained in heavy slumber. Tsurumaru smiled. How could anyone not want to take advantage of a sleeping beauty?

 _'Calm yourself. You're not like the others. Don't lose his trust because of this.'_

But when Tsurumaru lifted his head, from his view of Ichigo's back, it seemed as though they were doing it from behind. Of course, they hadn't gotten that far but.. if they were doing it in that position, Tsurumaru wouldn't just kiss Ichigo's shoulder blade.

In fact, if anything, he would definitely leave marks around Ichigo's neck. Tsurumaru bit his bottom lip. It was hard to resist temptation when he had Ichigo right beneath him.

 _'Don't be an idiot.'_

Tsurumaru sighed. He loved him too much. There was no way Tsurumaru would take advantage of the situation at hand.

So, he leaned down again, buried his nose in Ichigo's hair and took in his scent. It was such a unique smell; sweet like berries and fresh like morning dew. Tsurumaru lingered there, cuddling against Ichigo.

When Tsurumaru reached the baseline of soft hair, his lips that were barely an inch from Ichigo's nape let out a husky whisper, "Wake up, Ichigo."

What happened next was almost too shocking for everyone.

Tsurumaru suddenly felt pain throughout his whole face and back, Ichigo was suddenly awake and out of his futon and Yagen had come back just in time to see how it all happened.

Apparently, Ichigo woke up so abruptly on his arms that his back hit Tsurumaru full force and had thrown the God of Mischief to the side and land on his back.

"Ow ow ow ow…!" Tsurumaru sat up to turn to Ichigo, "Do you always get up that fast?! Do you-..! …ah.."

Tsurumaru's question was lost even to himself when he saw the look on Ichigo's face.

The God of Fertility was in a defensive sitting pose with one hand covering his nape, eyes wide staring at Tsurumaru and face completely red.

Ichigo gulped and shifted eyes from Yagen to Tsurumaru, "..w-who woke me up?"

Yagen pointed to a now uneasy Tsurumaru.

"L-Look Ichigo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"..not scared.." Ichigo tried to hide his blush by looking away from Tsurumaru, "…just..sensitive. Please refrain from…there."

"Noted." Tsurumaru nodded dreamily. In his head, he continued, _'…for future reference.'_

Yagen squirted ice cold water to Tsurumaru's face as though he knew what Tsurumaru had in plan for future activities. They ended up glaring at each other.

* * *

"Did you have fun today, Ichigo?" Tsurumaru asked through the walls. He had went in a different direction after returning back to the house.

Ichigo partially glared at where he heard Tsurumaru's voice, "If you call being dragged around the realm 'fun', then yes. I had fun today."

Tsurumaru chuckled, "C'mon, it wasn't that bad. At least your brothers are doing fine."

On the white futons in his room where Ichigo sat freely with his legs stretched out, he sighed with a smile. Yes, it was good to know that all his brothers were fine.

The sliding screen door opened to reveal Tsurumaru with a wooden bucket in one arm and a white cloth over his shoulder, "You did well today."

When Tsurumaru kneeled down in front of Ichigo, the God of Fertility laughed, "Is this a treat for my good behaviour?"

Tsurumaru gently took Ichigo's right foot onto his lap, "Perhaps this is self-punishment for my misconduct."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I meant it when I said I had fun."

"I beg to differ. Let me make up to you."

Tsurumaru dipped the towel into the hot bucket of water before wringing it. He then pressed his thumb into the sole of Ichigo's foot, right at his pressure point. Ichigo felt his body grow limp and he ended up on his back in a split second with a groan.

"…that feels…nice." Ichigo let out with a breathless voice.

"I know."

With the warm wet cloth in hand, Tsurumaru started blotching Ichigo's foot with it. The heat felt extremely pleasant against his sore muscles. Ichigo wasn't used to walking for so long. Tsurumaru had accidentally overlooked that fact. But if the aftermath of a long tiring day was an excellent foot massage, then Ichigo wouldn't mind doing it again.

Once the cloth had cooled, Tsurumaru alternated between digging his thumb and knuckles into Ichigo's sole. He even bent his toes and let out all the air in his tired bones. It felt so good. Ichigo panted and moaned when Tsurumaru hit a particularly good spot. It was like he was on the verge of supreme relaxation.

By the time Tsurumaru was done pampering Ichigo's right foot, Ichigo was already a panting mess and he felt like a limp pile of goo.

Tsurumaru switched foot and started giving the left foot the same treatment. First the warm towel and then a foot rub. Halfway through, Tsurumaru broke the cycle. He lifted Ichigo's foot to his face much to the other's surprise. Tsurumaru looked into Ichigo's shocked eyes as he flicked his tongue out to give Ichigo's sole a long lick.

Ichigo could feel a shiver run through his spine. His fingers clutched the white sheet beneath him. He didn't even know he was sensitive there.

Tsurumaru smirked and decided it was safe to assault his lover's delicate limb. The God of Mischief strategically kissed and licked Ichigo's foot. He revelled in how Ichigo bit his lip to conceal his aroused voice, how his fingers could only clutch onto the futon, how his toes curled and how his leg shivered.

Every lick left a cold spot. And every kiss was gentler than before. Ichigo started blushing just from thinking about it. Tsurumaru made sure that each kiss made Ichigo feel how precious he was. It was driving Ichigo insane.

"Tsuru..maru-! Ah!"

Tsurumaru took in Ichigo's toes into his mouth and sucked mercilessly.

Ichigo threw his head back and his arms flailed. It was too much. Why was there so many nerves in the feet anyway?!

The God of Mischief grinned like a little kid and released Ichigo from the torturous massage. Instead, he continued planting kisses up Ichigo's leg. Tsurumaru kissed his ankle first, long and loving. And then he moved up to his knee, slowly opening up Ichigo's yukata. When Tsurumaru got to his thighs, he started licking them. The supple skin of Ichigo's thighs were hard to resist so Tsurumaru gave it a bite or two.

The slight twitching underneath the fabric was permission enough to keep going. Tsurumaru teased further upwards, undoing the belted tie of the yukata and freeing Ichigo's suppressed arousal. But Tsurumaru never touched it. Instead he pressed his thumbs and massaged Ichigo's pelvic muscle; the protruding v-shaped muscle towards the groin. Oh how Tsurumaru enjoyed the way Ichigo trembled and mewl at the sensation.

Ichigo's skin was so hot against Tsurumaru fingers. They were receptive to each touch and seem to only grow warmer as Tsurumaru gentled Ichigo to an enticing state. Towards the navel, Tsurumaru merely leaned his face against it. Hearing Ichigo's pants and the feel of the quick motion of his breathing was very relaxing. Since Tsurumaru was at his stomach, Ichigo's hand was close enough to caress Tsurumaru's face.

Ichigo's eyes were clouded with voiceless need. And Tsurumaru complied by getting up to hover above his beloved's face, "What do you want Ichigo?" Tsurumaru asked kindly.

The God of Fertility continued to breathe unevenly. The question was hard to register in his state but he mustered all strength and gripped Tsurumaru's front desperately, "Kiss me." Ichigo grinded up his hips and arousal against Tsurumaru, making his intention known, " _Please._ "


	2. Preview Part 2

"Why is he so afraid of me? And everything I say is like a trap! There's always something he can pluck out from my flirts! Not the good kind! And don't even get me started on the misunderstandings and confused signals!" Tsurumaru frustratingly whined with flailing arms.

Mikazuki gave Tsurumaru a calculative look, "It is still partially your fault."

"HOW?!"

With a chuckle, Mikazuki continued, "Tsurumaru, you do not seem to understand what Ichigo Hitofuri has been through."

Tsurumaru crossed his arms with an unamused look, "Enlighten me."

Mikazuki searched the small table and decided that he'd use the basket of fruits left by Mitsutada (probably) as an example.

He pried one banana from the bunch, "This is you." And then took an apple, "This is Ichigo. You flirting with him is something like…."

Mikazuki awkwardly squished the fruits together and then stared at them, "I forgot where I was going with this."

Tsurumaru facepalmed.

"But, please be more considerate of Ichigo's feelings. He never lets an outsider visit more than once. Consider yourself… privileged."

"….fine."

He was right. At least the family of powerful gods never declined his presence. That was good enough.

* * *

"Tsurumaru left his coat?" Ichigo inquired.

Midare pouted angrily at Gotou, "Yeah because Gotou went and played Ice and Water with Tsuru-nii. Literally."

Gotou laughed sheepishly, "No one wants to play with me! And he offered himself!"

Ichigo smiled and patted both Midare and Gotou's heads, "Alright, that's enough you two."

Gotou looked up at Ichigo, "I can send it back if I go really quickly! I know the way to Tsurumaru's place!"

"Ooo! Can I come with?" Midare asked with hopeful eyes.

"Ew no. I'm not taking you with me."

"But Gotou!"

Ichigo sighed, "No one is going anywhere. He'll come back tomorrow. We'll just keep it for tonight."

"Okay…" replied the two young gods, defeated.

* * *

Yagen watched as Ichigo took down Tsurumaru's dry coat from the clothes line, "Not sleeping tonight either?"

Ichigo turned to his brother, "I'm not certain. The wind is particularly pleasant this time around. Perhaps I'll sit outside awhile."

Yagen's face was filled with concern, "You haven't slept for so long, Ichi-nii."

"I'll be fine, Yagen. Go on and sleep."

Reluctantly, Yagen retreated back to his room, leaving Ichigo alone.

Outside at the open hallway, the God of Fertility loved to bask in the chilly breeze of the night and the humid winds of the afternoon. He was never fond of sleeping no matter how much his body sometimes craved for it. There were horrible images and memories awaiting him if he let his guard down and closed his eyes. He wasn't safe there.

But in the real world, Ichigo knew no harm would come to him as of yet. So, he much preferred to stay awake.

In his hands, he explored the texture of Tsurumaru's coat. It was a heavy material but it absorbed and radiated warmth like the sunken hearth they had in the living room. Ichigo was never fond of anything related to fire but…it was tempting.

He stared at the white garment for a particularly long time before he finally decided. With a gulp and an exasperated exhale, Ichigo spun the coat around and wrapped it around himself.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. But it definitely wasn't the false sense of being wrapped safely in a cocoon.

Ichigo sighed in relief and relaxed his muscles. The coat was doing wonders to his body. It was so warm. The God of Fertility brought his legs up and pulled the hem of the coat to further wrap himself completely.

 _'…..amazing…'_ Ichigo thought.

And what's more, he could smell Tsurumaru very faintly. He leaned back on the pillar and closed his eyes.

 _'I wonder if this is how it feels like….'_ He thought as he imagined sitting in between Tsurumaru's legs and being hugged by him from behind. What a calming thought it was for some reason.

Without warning, Ichigo Hitofuri fell asleep with his head lolling on one side and his body wrapped in Tsurumaru's coat.

The brothers never truly showed how disturbed they were by Ichigo's irregular sleeping habits and refusal to rest properly. But they were always watching, every night, taking turns to monitor him. That night, Nakigitsune and Namazuo silently watched their brother finally sleeping in a long time.

Once they were sure Ichigo was deep in his slumber, they tiptoed towards him from around the corner where they had hid behind Midare's illusion.

Nakigitsune brushed Ichigo's fringe, "He's sound asleep."

Namazuo giggled, "Well isn't this a surprise!"

"It will get colder out here."

"We should bring him inside."

"Mm."

Namazuo jumped onto the open corridors and opened Ichigo's sliding door. Nakigitsune gently snuck one arm underneath Ichigo's legs and the other held Ichigo's upper body firmly. It was no trouble lifting the God of Fertility as Ichigo was an unusually heavy sleeper for someone who didn't like sleep. His two younger brothers smiled as they tucked him in bed at last, still wrapped in Tsurumaru's coat. They didn't mind it. If anything, Tsurumaru was their saviour.

* * *

Tsurumaru placed loving kisses all over Ichigo's exposed arm. The skin slowly warmed under the tender care as both gods locked eyes.

Tsurumaru noticed that look on Ichigo's face. He despised it. It was a sign that Tsurumaru was no different from the others.

"Do you not enjoy this, Ichigo?"

"Eh? ..No.! I mean, yes I do enjoy…this…You."

"But?"

"…I am conflicted. By your eyes."

The God of Mischief lowered Ichigo's arm to lean forward, "Is there something wrong with them?"

"I…can't differentiate.. I cannot truly engulf myself in you when my mind is predicting the possible outcome and…purpose. Of your motions."

Tsurumaru tilted his head with a cheeky smile, "Are you saying you think I'm only doing this to take advantage of your body?"

Shyly but surely, the God of Fertility nodded.

"I see how it is." Tsurumaru sighed.

"Pardon?"

The God of Mischief untied his cloth belt from his yukata without caring about his revealed body. And then he offered the cloth to Ichigo, "Would you be more comfortable if I was blindfolded?"

"..but..!"

Tsurumaru gently placed the cloth into Ichigo's hand, "I trust you. Won't you trust me too?" he asked hopefully.

Ichigo wanted to. He desperately wanted to. That's why he grasped the cloth and smiled in approval. Without Tsurumaru's gaze, he hoped he could feel the God of Mischief's true emotions and resolution.

* * *

All he could do was lie there and watched the transformation. It was...fascinating. Once it was over, Tsurumaru seemed like a completely different soul.

Ichigo could not help but stare into Tsurumaru's eyes in his true form. There were no lies in the golden irises like his usual self, only melancholy and gentle sadness. It both mesmerized and pained Ichigo to connect with them. But he cherished Tsurumaru more than ever. To see his true vulnerable self was a gift Ichigo would forever appreciate.

The look in Ichigo's eyes made the God of Mischief realize something.

"…how…did I ever…" Tsurumaru started in a hush whisper. Ichigo could tell he was having a hard time speaking. Tsurumaru gritted his teeth and shied his face away. He didn't want to believe it.

Ichigo caressed Tsurumaru's face, letting his fingers feel every length he could of the damaged skin. He used both his hands to slowly and lovingly guide Tsurumaru to face him once more.

When their eyes met again, Tsurumaru could feel himself breaking. The barrier and façade he held up for so long was crumbling. There was not a single hint of fear or rejection from Ichigo. Not even his worst could scare the God of Fertility.

Tsurumaru desperately hugged Ichigo, fingers digging into fragile skin and head buried in the curve of Ichigo's collarbone. There were hot tears threatening to run down his face. He had never felt so overwhelmed.

"..How did I ever..get so lucky… to be wanted…and needed by someone like you..?"

When Tsurumaru's voice broke, Ichigo hugged him back dearly. He had never seen Tsurumaru so distraught. He nuzzled into Tsurumaru's soft locks and smiled. There was darkness in Tsurumaru's heart and Ichigo was more than willing to accompany him.

"As lucky as I am to be wanted and needed by you, Tsurumaru."

Their arms tightened in a comforting manner and they revelled in the connection they had finally made.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Price has been finalized! You can preorder the novel on my storeny! (Remove all brackets)

(http):/(/tsuruichi).(storenvy)(.com)/products/15137691-ethereal-sin-tsuruichi-novel

Note: All quotes are given in USD for easier transaction. Shipping will begin towards the end of December~!

Thank you for the support! I look forward to the feedback on this novel! It's my first one too ;w; Love you guys! ^3^


End file.
